This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are working with responsive vesicles (~100 nm diameter) whose ability to form vesicles can be manipulated via chemical reactions (electron transfer). The vesicles are composed of phospholipids and lipids (fatty acids) and are small unilamellar vesicles. They are stable for weeks under a variety of solution conditions, as noted from light scattering and field-flow fractionation expts. We need evidence of their shape and size using TEM, but are unsure of their stability in TEM due to the nature of the phospholipid/lipid (electron acceptor).